With the advent of communication technology, smart communication devices such as smart sensors have been employed to sense various physical parameters associated to activities of the users. Such applications where these sensors are employed include monitoring the motion characteristics (e.g. running, stretching, hopping, skipping etc.) by capturing motion data of the user while performing physical exercise, or playing indoor/outdoor sports by the user. The motion data may be transmitted to the user device for further processing and analysis.
In the current scenario, the smart sensors are integrated within the wearables (e.g. garments, watches etc.) of the user in order to facilitate easy tracking of the motion data of the user while performing the physical exercise or playing the sports. It is to be noted that several sensors are configured to capture the motion data and hence the motion data collected/captured via multiple sensors requires synchronization/co-ordination for effective and fruitful data processing and analysis.